Can't Go Home
by Madam Mare
Summary: Why haven't you left yet?


Title: Can't Go Home

Author: Ellie Franks

E-Mail: Fan Rated Teen

Category: Medical Investigation (Steven/Natalie)

Spoilers: Nope

Feedback: Feedback like totally reeks of awesomeness dude!

Summary: Why haven't you left yet?

Distribution: My site, anyplace else I would be honored! Just keep my name on it and send me a little note to let me know where it's going!

Disclaimer: Without Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here-in are the property of Laurence Andries and Marc Buckland. No Infringments of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

Notes: Many thanks to Kelly for the super beta job! I owe ya! My first Medical Investigation fic…be nice! Indicates a change of POV

* * *

I let out a soft groan as I prop my feet up in the chair across from me. I spread my jacket over me in a poor attempt to keep warm throughout the night. Just as I allow my eyes to slip shut, my cell-phone rings.

_Damn phone._

I glare at it for a few rings, willing it to stop. When the shrill noise doesn't cease, I get to my feet with a grunt, and flip the phone open. I don't bother to check my caller ID.

"Conner." I bark into the receiver.

"Steven."

Her voice instantly sooths my frayed nerves.

"Nat." I sigh.

"Why haven't you left yet?"

"What do you mean?" I bluff.

"I mean, why are you still at the office?"

A soft knock on my door announces her presence as she enters the room.

Our eyes meet as we simultaneously flip our phones shut.

"How did you know?" I ask, offering her the seat across from me.

"Well, your car was still in the lot, and I had a feeling something was up this morning." She admitted as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Busted." I mutter.

Natalie smiles at me, but then her look turns serious. "How long?"

I close my eyes, mentally gathering myself. "A few weeks."

Sympathy immediately floods her features, and her small hand encases mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I—I wanted to." I say slowly. "I didn't know how. And it's not like we have had a lot of downtime lately."

She nods, agreeing with me.

"You know I'm never too busy for you."

I smile. "I know Nat."

Her eyes suddenly light up as she gets to her feet and hands me my coat.

"Lets go. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Nat, wait. Go where?" I struggle to get my jacket on and then catch up with her.

"Home."

"Nat, I can't."

"Shh…" She places a finger against my lips for a split second. A split second too short if you ask me.

"We are going to my home. There is room there for you. Always has been, always will be."

"Okay." I agree.

"And tomorrow will be a beautiful new day and we can talk about this."

"Sounds like a plan."

I'll never admit it out loud, but I love it when a woman takes charge.

We soon reach Natalie's Blazer, and realization suddenly hits me.

"What about my car?"

Natalie just shrugs. "Don't worry about it. It will just add more fuel to the fire."

"Fuel to the fire?" I ask as she gets us maneuvered out of the lot.

"The boys have some sort of poll going on to see if anyone can ever beat you to the office."

I smile, "Yeah, that sounds like them. Eva too?"

"She was the first one in. Here we are."

Our idle chitchat had made the short ride seem non-existent. Wearily, we gathered our briefcases, and headed up the walk to Natalie's condo. We walked through the front door at practically the same time, and collapse on the plush couch.

Natalie had kicked off her killer boots by the door, and I knew that her feet had to be killing her. Gently, I took possession of her foot, and began to massage it. By the soft moans and groans that escaped her lips, I think that I am quite good in the massage department.

"You hungry?" She manages to get out.

"Yeah, I could go for something. What are you up for?"

"Pizza?" She suggests.

"Sounds good. Plain?"

After an affirmative nod, I get up to get to the phone to call in our order.

_Twenty minutes? We were hungry twenty minutes ago!_

I grab a bottle of wine from her wine rack, along with two glasses before I rejoin Natalie on the couch.

"Twenty minutes." I tell her as I pour the wine.

"Well, that gives us twenty minutes to talk then." Natalie offers.

"How about after dinner?" I beg off.

Natalie nods and accepts this until I shoot her a playful look. "Although, I could go for a backrub…you owe me after all."

Natalie smiles. "Go lay down and take your shirt off."

"Kinky." I shoot over my shoulder as she disappears into the bathroom.

"Comfy?" I ask a few moments later.

"Mmm…very." Comes his muffled response.

"Well, don't worry…this won't hurt a bit." I tease him as I snap on a latex glove loudly, grinning when I make him jump. When I see that he is once again relaxed, I pour some lotion into my hands and begin to knead the knots in his back.

"Steven, this is going to take awhile. Feel free to put the TV or whatever on."

"I'd rather have you for company." Steven winces when I hit an especially sore spot.

"Sorry." I whisper. "I'm going as gentle as I can."

"Don't apologize. It hurt, but I liked it." He teased.

Fifteen minutes later, and Steven is just about passed out on my couch.

"Steven, dinner should be here soon." I rouse him from his relaxed state.

Returning to consciousness, he stretches, and then looks at me stunned. "You have magic fingers!" He joked with a smile.

A faint blush brings up the sprinkling of freckles across my nose.

"Magic other parts too one would imagine." He suggested playfully.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, breaking up the tension.

_Damn. _

Quickly, I grab my purse and hurry to the door.

"One large cheese?" The bored delivery boy asks.

"Yeah, how much?"

He managed to say, " That'll be 10.42." Before popping a large bubble.

As I count out the money, I can feel his eyes leave my chest, and move into my condo.

"So, are you and your boyfriend having a hot night? Inviting anymore couples over for a little swinging?"

I am either going to pass out from not breathing, or I am going to punch the kid. The second option is looking like the better one.

Luckily, Steven sees this and removes me from the situation. Bringing me back to the couch, he sits me down.

"Sit."

I don't move.

"Stay."

This time he gives me the tiniest kiss on my nose.

_You are going to do that and then tell me to stay? Is the man ill?_

Shoot! Over all my internal raving, I don't hear what he says to the pizza boy. Oh well.

Sooner, rather then later Steven was back. "Taken care of." He says matter-of-factly as he grabs a slice of pizza and sits next to me.

"I'll bet." I laugh.

"What?"

I shake my head, telling him to leave it alone. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

I gesture my arm towards the entertainment area. "Whatever you can find." I say with a smile as he heads over. "I had my nephews over last weekend and they trashed the place."

"Kids have a way of doing that." He looks up at me, and I can see that faraway look enter his eyes.

"So, what did you find?" I ask hoping to snap him out of his funk.

"How is," He paused to insert a drum roll. "Finding Nemo?"

"That's my favorite!" I exclaim trying to hold in excitement. "What? It's a cute movie." I try to explain.

"Oh I know. I am just more concerned about where I found it."

"Which would be where?" I ask in confusion.

"I found it right between Big and Bigger, and Silk and Seduction." He says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Shut up! No you didn't!" I threw a piece of crust at his head, missing him by a mile. "Can you grab the quilt from my room? I'll grab us some popcorn, and then we can have girl talk!" I mock playfully.

"As long as there is no initiation process." He agrees as he heads down the hall.

"Nat! Natalie!" Steven's voice bordered on hysterical panic as he calls my name.

"What? What's wrong?" I race down the hall.

"What is that?"

My eyes followed his pointing finger. "Oh relax. That's just Cujo."

"Cujo?"

"Yes Steven, Cujo."

"Why would you have a scorpion? Let alone one named Cujo?"

"He's harmless." I assure him. "Besides, Sulley was getting bored.

"Sulley? I thought your gecko was named Dory?"

"Yeah. But he is Sulley." I point to another larger tank across the room.

"What the hell is that? It's huge!"

"Steven! Breathe! You are a doctor. It's just a Giant gecko. Just like Dory, except bigger."

"Oh, okay." Steven cautiously grabbed my quilt and some pillows, and then darted out of the door, making sure the door was closed behind us. I am going to have to call him on his fear of reptiles one of these days.

As Steven tossed the pillows on the couch, the popcorn had just popped its final kernel, and the DVD was quickly spinning around the player to prepare for play.

"Lights on or off?" Steven asked.

"I like them off." I reply as I set the popcorn down on the table, and settle into the couch.

The room soon slipped into darkness, and I felt the couch dip down slightly as Steven joined me on the couch. We each popped of few mouthfuls of popcorn before turning our attention to the movie.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but gradually I can feel Steven's weight being added to mine. I chance a peak over at him to confirm my suspicions. He was out, like a light. I grab the quilt from behind us to cover him up. I then try to get myself off of the couch without waking him up, but things don't go as planned. Instead I end up pinned in between Steven's body, and the back of the couch. Oh well, I mean I guess it could be worse. Quickly, I close my eyes and decide what to do.

Deal with it in the morning, I finally decide is my best option. Tomorrow is another day, and until then, I am perfectly happy to snuggle up to my completely Doctor Steven Conner-ized cocoon. Wake me in a few years will you?

Finis!

Completed: 12/11/04


End file.
